


Кумыс по-русски, или десять вещей, которые вам в голову не придет гуглить

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Feyry_freya, gin_no_kitsune, Menada_Vox, z_zhang



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Analysis, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyry_freya/pseuds/Feyry_freya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_kitsune/pseuds/gin_no_kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_zhang/pseuds/z_zhang
Summary: Добрый день, с вами на связи упившаяся кумысом команда Юры и Отабека.Как и любой фандом, долгое время мы зачитывались англоязычными фанфиками, переводили их, не спали ночами, обнимаясь со словарями. Но в процессе чтения мы неоднократно натыкались на моменты, связанные с незнанием англофандомом быта русского человека. Порой что-то кажется нелепым, что-то заставляет улыбнуться. Зачастую это вещи, которые просто так не нагуглишь.И тогда мы решили создать небольшой «гайд» — набор статей, посвященных нашему с вами быту, чтобы рассказать англоязычному фандому о вещах, которые кажутся нам естественными и привычными, но которые не очевидны иностранцу. Что есть в доме у каждого русского? Идет ли снег в Алматы? Сколько ехать на мотоцикле от Санкт-Петербурга до Алматы? Чем накормить голодающего казаха, если не картошкой фри?Итак, Кумыс по-русски, или 10 вещей, которые вам в голову не придет гуглить.Мы подготовили гайд на двух языках, следуя не букве, но духу перевода.





	Кумыс по-русски, или десять вещей, которые вам в голову не придет гуглить

**1\. Имена и обращения**

Что и кому могут сказать русскоговорящие герои ЮнЛ.

Для начала, просто чтоб вы знали, для русскоговорящих имена Юри и Юра, да даже Юрий, на слух все-таки отличаются, поскольку мы привыкли различать подобную фонетику. «Юрио» — насквозь искусственный конструкт, чуждый русскому языку.

Аналогов «мистеру» в русском обиходе нет. Иногда, стараясь подчеркнуть торжественность или формальность обращения, а также указать на некую элитарность, используют «господин» («госпожа»), как в дореволюционную эпоху. Во всех остальных случаях это скорее будет насмешка. Официально представителями органов власти при исполнении используется обращение «гражданин». От знакомого это опять же прозвучит насмешкой.

Обращаясь к незнакомому человеку, русские начинают фразу с «Извините!..» 

Наиболее распространенная форма обращения к малознакомым людям, коллегам, особенно к старшим по возрасту и должности, — по имени и отчеству. Отчество это то, чего не существует в английском, но что широко распространено в русском языке. Например, если отец Юры — Александр, то Юру могут назвать Юрий (полное имя) Александрович. Когда он станет взрослым и уважаемым. Обращение только по имени приемлемо к старшим — после разрешения («Можно просто Витя!») или в случае очень близких отношений. Ровесники обычно не обращаются друг к другу по имени-отчеству и зовут друг друга по имени или прозвищу, иногда по фамилии. Так же просто по имени обращаются к тем кто младше. Обращение по полной форме имени подчеркивает дистанцию. В коллективе уважительное обращение по полной форме имени может заменять обращение по имени-отчеству. 

Дети, подростки и молодые взрослые чаще используют между собой краткие имена (не Юрий, а Юра, не Виктор, а Витя) или прозвища на основе сокращенной или переделанной фамилии. Например, Юра зовет Милу Бабичеву «Баба» — не самое лестное прозвище, достаточно грубое слово для обозначения взрослой женщины.

В неформальной обстановке примерно равные по положению люди могут использовать и полные, и краткие имена, на это никто не обратит внимания. Если Юра хочет подчеркнуть дистанцию, скажет звать себя полным именем («Для тебя — Юрий!»). 

Если фокал в тексте от его лица, то предпочтительна краткая форма Юра — он, скорее всего, всю жизнь именно Юрой себя и считает. Представится он тоже, вероятно, Юрой, если обстановка неформальная. 

Признавшие себя друзьями по умолчанию разрешают сокращать имена как угодно. Тюркские имена на «-бек» у русских — жителей многонациональной России — на слуху, так что сокращение Отабеку Юра придумает мгновенно.

Обращение «Юрочка» — уменьшительное к ребенку или ласковое к ровне — сестры к брату, или женщины к мужу (парню). А значит, Юра нормально воспримет его от деда и от взрослых, которых знает с детства, например, пожилой соседки. Миле можно, т.к. она девушка (другой вопрос, нравится ли Юре, что она его так называет). От всех остальных это будет восприниматься либо издевкой (ты неразумный ребенок!), либо нарушением личных границ. Исключение — если Отабек влюблен в Юру, и Юра отвечает взаимностью, Отабек может назвать его Юрочка.

Обратите внимание! «Котенок» и ему подобное для русского уха — не кинк. Это сюсюканье. Странное и часто раздражающее, если говорить о Юре с Отабеком. Хотя Джей-Джей может дразнить Юру, называя его котенком (если хочет, чтобы его побили), а Виктор, будучи персонажем, склонным к слащавости, может называть кого угодно и как угодно.

Нужно ласковое прозвище — берите казахское жаным (звучит непривычно для Юры и не вызовет у сурового парня с глазами воинатм мимими-ассоциаций). Нужно русское слово — выбирайте покороче, 2 слога. Душа моя, звезда моя, солнце мое (для сравнения «солнышко» — уже слаще).

Яков Фельцман может называть Юру как угодно, но наиболее вероятны Юра, Плисецкий (для окрика) и Юрочка (когда язвительно вправляет ему мозги). А вот жесткий инструктор Лилия принципиально будет называть его строго — Юрий. «Юра» и «Юрочка» возможны в самые эмоциональные моменты.

Теперь о самом Юре.

Деда Колю он может звать дедом (и всеми производными вроде самого удобного «деда» и ласковых «дедуля», «дедушка»), дедом Колей. 

Тренера он может звать Яков+отчество (по умолчанию) или — только с разрешения! — дядя Яков, или дядя Яша, если в тексте более близкие отношения у тренера со сборной. Но Юра ни за что не станет звать Якова только имени, фамилии или отчеству, разве что рассказывая о нем Отабеку или товарищам по сборной.

Лилию Барановскую Юра в 99,99% случаев будет звать строго по имени-отчеству. Либо в оставшихся 0,01% — тетя Лилия. Назвать Лилию только по отчеству может либо самоубийца-экстремал, либо злоязыкая коллега по балетному цеху.

За глаза Якова и Лилию Юра может назвать и по имени, и по фамилии, и по ИО, зависит от того, с кем он говорит.

Воспитанный Отабек будет в обязательном порядке звать Якова и Лилию по ИО, деда Колю — тоже, пока тот ему не разрешит «дядю Колю» (семья друга почти как своя) или «дед Коля» (если Бек стал практически тоже внуком).

Внутри сборной фигуристы будут называть друг друга по краткому имени — Витя, Гоша, Мила, Юра. Здесь стоит отметить, что удобны имена в один и два слога — и полные, и краткие (Виктор — Витя, Яков — Яша), так что такое полное имя в быту могут и не сокращать. 

Русский фандом сходится во мнении, что Юра, с его агрессией, уязвимостью и горячностью, без сомнений дополняет образ трудного подростка красочным матом. В его арсенале все необъятное богатство русского нецензурного, плюс факи и шиты, плюс он гарантированно нахватается во всех зарубежных поездках. 

Полезный совет: если русский колорит получается через пень-колоду, не мучайтесь, зовите бету из ру-фандома, мы обязательно поможем!

**2\. Еда**

Самое повседневное национальное русское блюдо — это картошка. И картошка отнюдь не фри. Картошка — это вкусно, сытно, разнообразно (из картошки можно сделать тысячу блюд) и в большинстве случаев полностью противоречит идее здорового питания. Самая вкусная картошка — жареная на сковородке, в нее можно добавить немного лука, бекон и наслаждаться. Юра может приготовить Отабеку жареную картошку в день встречи в качестве простого праздничного блюда, пожарить на отдельной сковородке свиной стейк, сделать салат из свежих (сырых) помидоров и огурцов с заправкой в виде подсолнечного масла или сметаны. Это просто и оба получат от такого ужина много удовольствия и вряд ли повторят его в течение пары недель — очень калорийно. Картошку так же можно сварить, потушить вместе с мясом, сделать из нее запеканку или просто запечь в духовке (для этого ее даже не обязательно чистить). Также картошку можно запечь в углях, которые останутся после походного костра, если Юра и Отабек уехали куда-то за город и ночуют на природе. Картошку умеют готовить почти все. Скорее всего дед Коля готовит картошку так вкусно, что Юра не может от нее отказаться, даже если у него строгая диета — ну не может и все, вкус детства.

Если Юра старается придерживаться диеты — он покупает различные крупы и варит каши (самые популярные — гречневая, овсяная и рисовая). Гречневая каша — чисто русское блюдо, к сожалению, по вкусу ее не с чем сравнить, ее надо пробовать. Она полезная, недорогая и сытная. Овсяная — популярный и полезный завтрак. Рисовую — на завтрак можно сделать на молоке и заправить маслом, а если потушить с кусочками мяса и специями, то получится узбекский плов, еще одно любимое русскими блюдо. И готовить плов — это целое искусство. 

Юра может сварить себе макароны, но вряд ли у него получится итальянская паста — в них он в лучшем случае добавит томатную пасту и пожарит к ним котлет. А если он на диете, сварит или потушит курицу или индейку. И практически все русские без ума от горячих макарон с сыром, который плавится прямо в тарелке. Не диетично и очень вкусно.

Конечно, Юра пьет «Колу», но гораздо чаще он пьет чай, возможно, даже чаще, чем кофе. Мода на кофе в России сравнительно недавняя, чай как повседневный напиток более популярен. Некоторые заваривают чайник так называемой заварки, наливают немного в кружку и заливают кипятком. Другие заваривают чай в пакетиках.

Если у Юры не хватает времени на готовку, он покупает себе различные полуфабрикаты. Чаще всего это готовые пельмени или лапша быстрого приготовления. Пельмени — национальное блюдо русских холостяков!. Пельмени — это небольшие кусочки пресного теста с мясным фаршем и специями, немного похожие на равиоли. Домашние пельмени, когда и начинка, и тесто делаются дома — праздник желудка. Готовые из магазина — приемлемы. Пельмени не очень хорошо сочетаются со здоровым питанием, но если у тебя на руках один голодный казах и его нужно накормить за пятнадцать минут, да еще и тем, что он точно съест — пойди в магазин и купи самые дорогие пельмени (начинка в них будет, скорее всего, чистое мясо). Вариация пельменей — вареники, блюдо украинской кухни, которое прижилось в России, вместо мяса в качестве начинки в нем используют: грибы, картофель, капусту, клубнику, вишню, творог. И пельмени, и несладкие вареники часто едят со сметаной, со сметаной и черным перцем, со сливочным маслом и черным перцем, очень часто с майонезом. 

В России очень любят майонез, но мода на него, кажется, постепенно проходит. Юра, может быть, его даже не ест, но все равно когда он приезжает к деду в Москву, чтобы отпраздновать с ним Новый Год, на столе появляются заправленные майонезом салаты. Салаты, заправленные майонезом — это наследство советской эпохи. Один из самых популярных салатов с майонезом, он же символ Нового года — салат «Оливье». Вареная картошка, вареные яйца, соленый огурец, вареная колбаса (или вареное мясо) и консервированный горошек смешиваются с майонезом. Вообще, это вкусно, но очень вредно. 

Домашние пирожки — настоящий праздник, самые вкусные пирожки пекут наши бабушки (в Юрином случае — дедушка), и это еще один вкус детства. Пирожки пекут по праздникам или по состоянию души. Пирожки пекут с капустой, картошкой, ягодами, вареньем, луком, яйцом. Их можно печь в духовке или жарить на сковороде (очень недиетично!). Тесто можно купить в магазине, а можно сделать дома.

Одна из любимых русских бытовых традиций — это поездки на природу, чтобы приготовить шашлык. Шашлык — это блюдо кавказской кухни, кусочки мяса, замаринованного в специях, овощах или соусе, нанизанные на специальные железные пруты и зажаренные на горячих углях. Почти барбекю. Мясо можно купить в магазине уже замаринованным, или замариновать дома. Для приготовления чаще всего используют специальную жаровню — «мангал». Для того, чтобы пожарить шашлык, обычно уезжают в загородный дом или куда-нибудь в красивое место, на озеро или в лес. Пока мясо готовится, можно искупаться, поиграть в подвижные игры, позагорать или просто полежать и послушать лес. Последнее — очень сложно, в красивых местах летом обычно отдыхает много людей. Но Юра может знать какое-нибудь особенное место, где никого кроме них с Отабеком не будет.

Из необычного: у нас много кисломолочных продуктов на любой вкус — кефир (похож на чистый йогурт, но жидкий и кисловатый на вкус), ряженка, йогурты, сметана (добавляется в супы, картошку и салаты), творог. Кефир считается диетическим и полезным для пищеварения, пить на ночь кефир, чтобы не есть — очень по-русски.

Во всех крупных городах есть сети типа МакДоналдс (Лилия голову за такое оторвет, но Юра, будучи типичным подростком, не упустит возможности тайком замять бургер и картошку фри в межсезонье), Бургер Кинг и Сабвей. Много ресторанов с японской, итальянской, китайской, кавказской кухней. Если хочется японской еды — русский человек скорее пойдет в Якиторию или закажет доставку на дом, готовка суши дома — эдакое развлечение.

Да, про доставку на дом. Пицца, суши, вок — стандартные варианты для ночи кино с другом — в Москве и Питере в любое время суток привезут в течение часа.

**3\. Погода**

Весь мир наслышан о холодных зимах России. Так вот, это правда. Средняя температура воздуха в Санкт-Петербурге — +20-25 градусов летом (на несколько недель может подниматься до 30) и -10-15 зимой (может опускаться до -30 на протяжении 1 недели в январе). Воздух в Санкт-Петербурге влажный, так как город стоит на воде, часто дует холодный ветер. Летом часто идут дожди или небо просто затянуто тучами, и это известная в России шутка — что солнца в Петербурге не бывает. К жаре Юра, скорее всего, не привычен.

Мужчины не носят шубы, шапки-ушанки и валенки, как гласит распространенный стереотип. Зимой Юра, скорее всего, надевает теплый пуховик или утепленную парку, утепленные ботинки и джинсы с термобельем, шарф, варежки и шапку. При температуре ниже -5 Юра непременно замерзнет, если одеть его в пальто или отправить погулять с непокрытой головой.

Весна приходит в апреле, зима — в ноябре.

Зимой на улицах города часто слякоть, так как выпавший снег тает, но не всегда до конца. Если на улице мороз, на пешеходных проспектах на асфальте грязно из-за химикатов, которыми посыпают асфальт, чтобы не скользил образовавшийся на нем лед, во дворах же могут быть, наоборот, пушистые сугробы и гололед.

Климат Казахстана отличен от климата Петербурга, он находится на 4000 км восточнее. В Алматы часто жарко по сравнению с климатом Петербурга, средняя температура летом — 30-35 градусов тепла, зимой 0-2, иногда опускается до -10. Снега нет,зато идет дождь, а снег если и идет, то практически тут же тает. Весна наступает рано, осень теплая. Зимой часто ходят в пальто и куртках, в демисезонной обуви. 

Алматы находится в предгорье, и климат в горах отличается от городского. Обычно в горы идут, когда в городе дождь, чтобы застать хорошую погоду. Отабек привычен к жаре, питерское лето покажется ему прохладным, а зима — и вовсе ледяным адом. Возможно, Канада его закалила, но будьте уверены: приезжая в Санкт-Петербург, Отабек будет одеваться потеплее.

**4\. Путешествия**

Россия очень большая страна, до появления машин, самолетов и поездов передвигаться по ней можно было неделями или даже месяцами, поэтому дорога — это особый стиль жизни. Даже сейчас, чтобы добраться из Санкт-Петербурга в Москву на машине или мотоцикле, нужен целый день. Расстояние — около 700 километров (1 миля = 1,6 километра) . По правилам дорожного движения ограничение скорости: на автомагистрали — 110 км/ч, на обычной трассе — 90 км/ч, в населенном пункте — 60 км/ч. В России нет автобанов, и даже автомагистрали достаточно редки, поэтому большая часть дороги будет приходиться на ограничение скорости — в 90 км/ч. Превышение скорости на 20 км/ч ненаказуемо, так что большинство машин по трассе едет со скоростью 100-110 км/ч. Конечно, есть лихачи, и все же единицы позволяют себе скорость выше 130 км/ч. Дальше простая математика, с поправкой на то, что в каждом населенном пункте ребята должны снижать скорость, а еще на то, что они точно устанут, проголодаются или просто нагуглят себе какое-нибудь красивое место для стоянки.

Расстояние от Санкт-Петербурга до Алматы — 4500 км. Это настоящая одиссея, которая по зубам опытным водителям, ну, или совсем безбашенным. 

Дороги в России очень разные и зависят от региона. Часто бывает, что едешь по отличному недавно положенному асфальту, пересекаешь границу области или даже района -и дорога превращается в рассохшийся асфальт, усыпанный заплатками. У нас холодные зимы, дождливые осени, а весна приходит всегда неожиданно, поэтому дороги в России чинят постоянно. Проехать 500 км и не наткнуться хотя бы на один дорожные ремонт — фантастика. И если федеральные и основные трассы чинят капитально, чтобы получился ровный асфальт, то на дорогах регионального значения могут просто залить асфальтом ямы. Когда такая дорога застывает, она очень похожа на стиральную доску. Ехать по ней, особенно на мотоцикле, можно только крепко стиснув зубы и прислушиваясь, не отвалилась ли от тебя какая-нибудь ценная деталь. Впрочем, если ты едешь по основным магистралям, то вряд ли столкнешься с такой проблемой, а вот если свернул и едешь второстепенными дорогами, будь готов. 

Русские очень любят пошутить про свои дороги, одна из самых популярных шуток — «в России две беды — дураки и дороги». Юрка вряд ли обидится на нее в исполнении Виктора, Отабек к ней добавит, что в Казахстане схожие проблемы, а Джей-Джей за нее может получить в нос. Национальную гордость никто не отменял.

Населенные пункты вдоль дорог встречаются достаточно редко, можно проехать 50 км, и по обеим сторонам дороги будет только лес. Большинство небольших населенных пунктов у дороги — это деревни с деревянными домиками, вокруг которых небольшой огород, сад, колодец, качели, запыленная клумба. Выглядеть они могут совершенно по-разному. Северо-запад и центральная Россия (в районе Санкт-Петербурга и Москвы) не сельскохозяйственные регионы, и деревня там традиционно бедная, поэтому деревенские хозяйства, особенно вдоль дорог, выглядят достаточно неухоженно и депрессивно. Но между тем, в глубине деревни или отъехав от трассы можно встретить большие фермы с хорошим добротным хозяйством и красивые дачи, обнесенные высоким глухим забором (еще и с видеокамерами на каждом столбе). 

Южный регион традиционно сельскохозяйственный, деревня там богаче, хозяйства крупнее и добротнее. Они рассчитаны не только на то, чтобы прокормить себя, но и на то, что могут что-то продать и получить от своего участка дополнительный доход. 

Конечно, вдоль больших дорог — много заправок с мини-маркетами, где можно выпить кофе, съесть бургер, купить закончившийся расходник для машины и просто передохнуть — движение на основных трассах достаточно оживленное. Кроме того встречаются кафешки и хостелы, рассчитанные прежде всего на дальнобойщиков. Проституция вдоль дорог, увы, не редкость, но и не встречается на каждом шагу. Проституция в России — административное правонарушение, а так как и везде — высокие каблуки, яркий макияж и одежда. 

По всей стране распространена придорожная торговля лесными дарами — грибами и ягодами (черника, брусника, клюква) и тем, что выращивают хозяева на своем участке (яблоки, картофель, лук, чеснок, мед, молоко, сыр). Около деревенского домика ставится табличка с тем, что продают хозяева, или даже выносятся сами товары. Иногда товары бывают очень специфичными — например, березовые веники (засушенные ветви березы, которыми парятся в русской бане). Торговля идет бойко.

На мотоциклы в России есть отдельная категория водительских прав. Их можно получить отдельно, пройдя обучение в автошколе и сдав экзамен, но чаще их просто берут как дополнительную категорию при обучении вождению на легковом автомобиле. Обучаться вождению можно только с 16 лет, а получить права и водить машину или мотоцикл — только с 18 лет. Поэтому чтобы Юра прокатил Отабека на мотоцикле, должно пройти больше двух лет. Хотя никто не запрещает им уехать в какую-нибудь глушь и кататься там в свое удовольствие.

Из Алматы удобно прилететь в Москву или в Питер самолетом, а из Москвы в Питер можно отправиться в настоящее путешествие на машине или мотоцикле, но гораздо удобнее добраться скоростным поездом «Сапсан». Поездка займет около 4 часов. Это удобнее и быстрее даже, чем на самолете, где с процедурой посадки, перелетом и отдаленностью аэропорта от центра города поездка будет длиться дольше.

**5\. Питер**

До начала двадцатого века Санкт-Петербург (часто сокращается до «Питер») был столицей России, поэтому часто его называют северной или культурной столицей. Санкт-Петербург долгое время был тесно связан с Европой, поэтому уровень культуры здесь очень высокий. Многие деятели, медийные персоны и известные спортсмены проживают именно в этом городе. В целом архитектурой, расположением улиц и атмосферой Санкт-Петербург похож на типичные европейские города. В центре множество скверов, парков, старинных особняков и узких улочек. Санкт-Петербург был основан в устье Невы. Визитная карточка города — реки и каналы. Местные жители города и туристы любят кататься на водном такси, корабликах и теплоходах по Неве, Фонтанке, Мойке, особенно в белые ночи, которые длятся с конца мая до середины июля. В это время ночью достаточно светло, примерно как в ранневечерние сумерки. В этот период приезжает много туристов, поэтому в центре города не протолкнуться.

Запоминающееся развлечение — это развод мостов, который начинается с середины апреля. Хоть один раз, но это нужно увидеть. Ночью толпы народа собираются на набережной, чтобы запечатлеть это завораживающее и величественное зрелище. Поэтому мы думаем, что Юра обязательно сводит Отабека в белые ночи посмотреть на мосты, может, даже на кораблике с воды. Маст си № 1 в списке. Другие стандартные туристические места для посещения: Дворцовая площадь, набережная канала Грибоедова, стрелка Васильевского острова, Эрмитаж, Летний сад, Петергоф.

Бытует мнение о негласном противостоянии между Москвой и Санкт-Петербургом. Коренные жители Питера шутят, что только у них переезд в Москву считается грехопадением. Надо сказать, что атмосфера в Северной столице иная — спокойная, размеренная, медлительная. Люди никуда не спешат, с удовольствием остановятся и покажут дорогу, ответят на вопросы, предложат помощь. Складывается впечатление, что они более дружелюбные и отзывчивые. Москвичам трудно привыкнуть к такому укладу. Жизнь в Москве динамичнее, активнее, стремительнее. Юру в Питере с легкостью определяют как приезжего из-за местных особенностей речи. В Питере говорят поребрик (бордюр), булка хлеба (батон), парадная (подъезд), шаверма (шаурма). 

Помимо туристических достопримечательностей, в городе есть не столь популярные, но не менее интересные места. 

**Семимостье**

На набережной канала Грибоедова есть место, откуда можно увидеть сразу семь мостов. Оно считается мистическим и тут принято загадывать желания или просить удачи.

**Крыши**

В последнее время пользуются популярностью экскурсии по крышам Санкт-Петербурга. С крыш открывается потрясающий вид на город. Раньше попасть на крыши было довольно сложно и считалось нелегальным, а сейчас можно записаться в туристическую группу и спокойно насладиться панорамой города.

**Республика кошек**

Республика кошек — это одно из самых больших кото-кафе в Европе. Здесь проводятся встречи, праздники и выставки. Хотя можно просто прийти и пообщаться с пушистыми очаровашками. Юра бы обязательно сводил сюда Отабека. 

**Думская улица**

Думская улица — знаменитый барный квартал в городе. Здесь можно гулять всю ночь, но вы и половины заведений не обойдете. Вся неформальная тусовка обычно обитает в этом районе. Среди питерской интеллигенции квартал имеет репутацию местного Гарлема, поэтому, собираясь сюда, следует проявлять осторожность.

**Еда в Санкт-Петербурге**

На улицах города полно заведений на любой вкус и кошелек, здесь любят паназиатскую, русскую и кавказскую кухню. В последнее время появилось много фудтраков, где можно купить выпечку, бургеры, фалафель и даже суп по пути на работу. Особенной популярностью пользуются пышки и корюшка. 

Пышка — это жаренный в масле пончик, посыпанный сахарной пудрой. Стоит очень дешево — 10-15 рублей штука, с пышками обычно пьют кофе с молоком. Самая знаменитая пышечная находится на Большой Конюшенной, это неприметное место без вывески очень популярно у горожан. Пышки достаточно калорийные, поэтому Лилия Барановская их не одобряет, но иногда разрешает Юре ими полакомится. 

Корюшка — своеобразный гастрономический символ города, эта рыбка сезонная, появляется в апреле и заканчивается в начале июня. Люди делятся на тех, кто обожает корюшку и тех, кто терпеть ее не может, но попробовать ее стоит. Эта рыбка — настоящий деликатес, в сезон появляется в меню почти всех кафе и ресторанов города, а еще ее продают на уличных лотках. У корюшки особенный запах — свежая рыба пахнет огурцом, а у жареной сладковатый привкус. Корюшку можно жарить, коптить, запекать и варить из нее супы. В городе весной даже проходит фестиваль корюшки. 

Общественный транспорт в Санкт-Петербурге — метрополитен, автобусы, трамваи, маршрутные такси. В отличие от московского, петербургское метро довольно маленькое, но охватывает все важные районы города. В часы пик это самый удобный и быстрый способ добраться куда тебе нужно без пробок.

В среднем поездка на метро из одного конца города в другой длится час. Для оплаты проезда на общественном транспорте используют специальную карту — Подорожник, на которую можно положить деньги, впрочем, наличные тоже принимают. Метро в Санкт-Петербурге очень глубокое, так как город построен на пересечении рек и каналов. Некоторые жители предпочитают передвигаться на автобусах и маршрутных такси, стоимость поездки 40 рублей. Те, кто живет в пригородах часто пользуются электричками, чтобы попасть в город.

**6\. Лгбт-сообщество в России и его положение**

Вы наверняка слышали, что Россия — страна, отличающаяся политикой гомофобии. К сожалению, мы вынуждены признать, что это правда. В России не существует гей-браков. Гей-пары не могут усыновлять детей, получать семейные льготы или вообще как-то официально узаконить свои отношения.

Отношение к геям на бытовом уровне также оставляет желать лучшего. Каминг-аут для медийной личности, такой как спортсмен национальной сборной, может поставить крест на его карьере, а также вызвать волну скандалов в СМИ. В обычной жизни люди тоже не жалуют геев: Юра и Отабек, скорее всего, вынуждены воздерживаться от проявления своих чувств на публике. Оба воспитаны в обществе, где гомосексуальность приравнивается к болезни или даже преступлению и считается постыдным. 

Отношение молодежи к геям более толерантно, чем у старшего поколения, и среди друзей Юры и Отабека с равной вероятностью могут оказаться как люди, считающие гомосексуальность болезнью, так и те, кто будет толерантен. Во многих крупных городах можно найти гей-клубы и центры поддержки ЛГБТ, но они не будут афишировать свою деятельность крупными вывесками или рекламой. О гей-клубах часто узнают по знакомству, о центрах поддержки — из соцсетей.

Как правило, мужчины острее реагируют на тему гомосексуальности и чаще отличаются гомофобией. С этим, например, может быть связан страх Юры и Отабека признаться друг другу.

Принятие факта нетрадиционной ориентации может проходить по-разному, но стоит учитывать культурное давление и осознание опасности, которая грозит персонажу, если факт его нетрадиционной ориентации станет известен не в тех кругах.

В Казахстане к вопросу ЛГБТ могут отнестись еще более остро. В крупных городах вроде Алматы молодежь стремится к толерантности, и ситуация похожа на ситуацию в России, в глубинке же взгляды людей более категоричны и традиционны, и известны случаи, когда за гомосексуальность даже убивали. Поэтому будьте осторожны — лучше чтобы персонажи не попадались на глаза не тем людям, если, конечно, вы не хотите трагического поворота в вашей истории.

**7\. Культурно-бытовой пласт**

Открывая гугл, вы наверняка не раз натыкались на различные ужасы под названием 90-е и СССР. Это действительно часть нашей истории, и большая часть того, что вы могли прочитать в интернете, к сожалению, правда. Но. Это не современная Россия. Хоть эта культурная и историческая эпоха и не могла не повлиять на нашу культуру, Россия сейчас совсем не похожа на те картинки, что вы видите на открытках с СССР. Большинство современных городов по своему внешнему виду, особенно в центральной части, являют собой смесь из исторических памятников архитектуры и современных высоток. Большие города европеизированы и во многом похожи на все мегаполисы мира. В спальных районах частично сохранилась застройка ушедшей эпохи. В остальном же можно просто зайти на google maps street view и увидеть все своими глазами.

И если 90-е остались в памяти как трагифарс, то СССР помимо ужасов — это еще и ностальгия. Были и есть те, кого не коснулась изнанка советского строя. Что касается влияния на культуру, то здесь вне конкуренции советское кино и мультипликация, их цитируют, ими заслуженно гордятся, без них Россия не была бы Россией. Юра смотрит их по телевизору, когда включает его фоном — их часто транслируют, или с дедушкой. С Отабеком он скорее будет смотреть что-то новенькое и голливудское. Молодежь в России смотрит и слушает все то же, что выходит в мировой эфир или мировой прокат. Старшее поколение неизменно их за это ругает — как и везде.

В СССР (и по наследству это в какой-то степени досталось России) каждый дом был эдакой коммуной. Бабушки у подъезда, привычка любопытных соседей совать нос в чужие дела и давать советы к месту и нет (иногда из лучших побуждений). Иногда раздражает… но это и своеобразная забота. Можно зайти к соседям за солью, оставить ключи, попросить покормить кота и полить фикус. Бабушки у подъезда — бесценные свидетели, если произошло преступление. Если у вас дружный дом — вам несказанно повезло. Если склочные соседи — ну что ж, такова жизнь.

**8\. Финансы**

В России нигде не принимают доллары и другую валюту, все расчеты — в рублях. Средний курс доллара и евро на 2018 год — доллар: 68, евро: 77 рублей. Средняя стоимость кофе — 100 рублей (1,5$). Большой латте — 250 (4$). Средний чек на двоих в кафе — около 1000 рублей. Проезд на общественном транспорте в Петербурге стоит около 45 рублей. Литр хорошего бензина — примерно столько же.

Прожиточный минимум в России на 2018 — около 10 000 рублей, но по факту на эту сумму можно в лучшем случае экономно питаться. Средняя зарплата по Петербургу — 40 000 рублей. Средняя аренда однушки — в районе 20000 рублей, коммуналка около 3000, дешевый интернет — 200 рублей (но во многих местах доступен бесплатный Wi-Fi). 

Чтобы вырастить спортсмена, семья должна обладать большими финансовыми возможностями и с большой вероятностью иметь уровень дохода выше среднего, так как тренировки, коньки и костюмы требуют огромного количества денег. Когда спортсмен начинает побеждать на чемпионатах, ему платят призовые, а также его начинает финансово поддерживать федерация, однако до тех пор родителям предстоит сделать немало финансовых вложений в будущее фигуриста. Мы тоже гадаем, кто финансирует Юру, но не думайте, что он — мальчишка из такой уж бедной семьи.

Валюта Казахстана — тенге. На момент написания этого гайда 1 тенге = 0,19 рубля. Временами курс тенге может расти или падать, последние года три — стабилен. Так что Юре может быть выгодно менять валюту при поездке в Казахстан. Отабеку же с большой долей вероятности будет выгоднее менять тенге на доллары в Казахстане, а потом доллары на рубли в России.

**9\. Праздники и праздничные традиции**

Россия — многонациональное государство, раз; русские очень любят праздники — два. Так что загибаем пальцы:

1\. Главный праздник страны — Новый год. Самые просветленные начинают с католического Рождества 25 декабря и празднуют до 14 января, а то и до китайского НГ. Официально выходные 1,2 января — сам НГ и 7 января — православное Рождество. Каждый год новогодние каникулы устанавливаются законом в конкретные даты (обычно 1-9 января). 31 декабря официально короткий день, если попадает на рабочую неделю, но почти никто не работает. Корпоративы проводят с 20-х чисел декабря, редко непосредственно в канун НГ. Едва ли фигуристам (любого возраста и статуса) светит долгий отдых, ледовые шоу для взрослых и детей — традиционная часть праздника. А это не только возможность заработать, но и дополнительные репетиции и тренировки. 

Празднование НГ — это традиционно застолье, от классического с салатами, горячим и пирогами, до молодежного. Главное — вкусностей и алкоголя должно быть много и разных. Гости могут собраться как в квартире, так и на даче, или в загородном пансионате. Зависнуть там — или всей компанией ездить по гостям, кстати, не ограничиваясь одним регионом.

НГ — это елка, подарки, фейерверки, все разнообразие зимних забав. Россия — снежная страна, мы знаем толк в зимних развлечениях!

Российское рождество приходится на 7 января. В СССР идеологи «переключили» рождественские традиции на празднование НГ, как в свое время христианство наложилось на языческие праздники, и так, как это делают в Европе и Америке, Рождество мы не празднуем. 

В современной России Рождество, с одной стороны, окружено официозом и помпой, с другой — отмечают его в большинстве своем верующие, люди идут в церковь и собираются семьей за ужином.

2\. 23 февраля (День защитника Отечества) и 8 марта (Международный женский день) 

3\. 9 мая — День Победы. Священный «праздник со слезами на глазах» практически для всех россиян. Военные парады во многих городах, главный — в Москве на Красной площади. Традиционная демонстрация военной техники и выступления пилотажных групп. Общероссийский марш «Бессмертного полка».

4\. 4 ноября. В 21 веке Ноябрьские праздники меняли дату и идеологию, большинство россиян просто воспринимает их как еще один выходной.

Это все государственные праздники с официальными выходными. Но у нас есть еще!

1\. День Рождения — все как везде в мире, есть те, кто не празднует, те, кто делает это тихо и по-семейному тепло, те, кто тяготится, но не может увильнуть от семейных сборищ, те, кто зависает в клубе или отправляется в путешествие… И, конечно, те, кто умудряется праздновать несколько раз — на работе, с семьей и с каждой группой по интересам. Подарки также любые, от демонстративного «мне ничо не надо» до купчей на лунную поверхность, сертификата на экстрим-впечатления… и скромненького по виду, но не по содержимому конвертика с деньгами.

2\. 14 февраля — здесь ничего пояснять не надо. Разве что в последние годы активно пропагандируется его православная альтернатива — летний праздник семьи, любви и согласия.

3\. Последняя неделя перед Великим Постом — Масленица. Это как Марди-Гра, но с русским колоритом. Гвоздь программы — блины!

4\. 1 апреля — День дурака. Заимствован на Западе вместе с традициями.

5\. 25 мая — Последний звонок. Праздник школьников выпускного 11 класса, когда учеба уже закончилось, а экзамены еще не начались.

6\. Ночь с 23 на 24 июня — Выпускной вечер. Праздник выпускников средней школы, к этому моменту обычно все вступительные в ВУЗы уже сданы. В Санкт-Петербурге к нему приурочен уникальный фестиваль «Алые Паруса», который проходит в акватории реки Невы в ближайшую к самой светлой белой ночи субботу.

7\. Последнее воскресенье июля, День ВМФ — парад флотов в СПБ и других портовых городах.

8\. 2 августа — День десантника. Отмечают собственно десантники всех поколений, их семьи и все, кто не успел увернуться. Народные гуляния, концерты, военные песни вообще и песни десантников, традиционное купание в фонтанах.

9\. 20-е числа августа — мусульманский праздник Курбан-байрам. Толпы народа перекрывают улицы, ведущие к мечетям, случаются давки. Во избежание беспорядков в городе усиливают полицейские патрули и выставляют оцепления.

10\. 5 октября — День учителя. Тренер и хореограф тоже считаются!

**10\. Российский быт**

**Жилье**

Абсолютное большинство живет в квартирах, как в России, так и в Казахстане. Обычное количество комнат в России от одной (бывает с отдельной кухней, бывает студия) до трех-четырех, все, что свыше — как правило, прерогатива богачей. В стандартной квартире только одна ванная и один туалет. Часто бывают совмещены. Ванная, туалет и кухня не считаются за комнаты.

Если квартира старая, в доме, построенном во времена СССР, ее типичными атрибутами будут — отдельная кухня, старый диван, периодически текущая сантехника, деревянные рамы и подоконники, не самый свежий ремонт.

Новые квартиры мало отличаются от европейских. 

Имейте в виду, что квартира Лилии, которую нам показали в аниме, не является типичной застройкой. Ее квартира скорее относится к классу люкс.

Практически у всех есть минимальный набор бытовой техники: микроволновка, плита (часто с духовкой), стиральная машина. Часто есть кофемашина и мультиварка. Обязательный атрибут на кухне русского — чайник, электрический или разогреваемый на плите. Потому что без чая русские не живут.

Прачечными пользуются или мажоры, или когда надо с любимого пальто пятно вывести и не остаться без пальто. Стирается все обычно 1-2 раза в неделю в стиральной машине. То же самое с уборкой: пылесос, швабра с ведром и тряпка из старой футболки — ваши лучшие друзья. В магазинах продаются специальные тряпки для уборки, но половина россиян предпочитает использовать в качестве тряпок изношенные ненужные вещи.

Посудомоечные машины также не приняты у среднего класса, только иногда, если в семье много человек. Посуду моют, не экономя воду. Летом коммунальные службы начинают ремонт и проверку водопровода, из-за чего холодную и горячую (а также обе) воду могут отключать на период от трех дней до двух недель.

Под мусор часто используются пакеты из супермаркетов. Фанфэкт: Практически в каждой квартире вы рано или поздно найдете "пакет с пакетами", куда складируются пакеты всех форм и размеров, чтобы потом использовать еще раз — для похода за продуктами, для переноски вещей или вот, для мусорного ведра. П — практичность.

При входе в квартиру обязательно разуваются (Юра может, ругаясь матом, пробежаться в кедах за забытым телефоном, стараясь перемещаться прыжками и поменьше пачкать пол). Кто-то предпочитает ходить по дому в носках или босиком, кто-то — в тапках. Юра, даже если сам не носит, как вежливый хозяин, скорее всего предложит Отабеку тапочки.

Дома носить уличную одежду не принято, домашние удобные штаны, часто треники, или шорты и футболка/майка/ничего — классика для лета и зимнего периода. В большинстве домов тепло даже зимой, потому что зимой работает центральное отопление. Многое зависит от вашей квартиры и коммунальных служб района — одни ходят по квартире в одеялах, тапочках и теплых свитерах, другие — в майках и шортах, открывая форточки и жалуясь на жару. В общественных местах, как правило, тепло.

В межсезонье, когда похолодало, а отопление еще не включили (а также при простуде), спасут шерстяные носки и старая худи с тигром или теплый свитер. И чай, много чая. С малиной. Или с медом.

**Магазины**

В России, как и во всем мире, есть разные ТЦ, есть небольшие магазинчики у дома (непременно хотя бы один круглосуточный, где качество продукции обычно оставляет желать лучшего, зато близко и можно выбежать в ночи). Но самые вкусные (и часто недорогие) фрукты, овощи и молочные продукты — на рынках и ярмарках, где фермеры торгуют собственной продукцией. Небольшие рынки есть практически везде, старшее поколение предпочитает закупаться там. Молодежь же предпочитает супермаркеты.

**Питание**

Питаться в России предпочитают дома, считая, что это здоровее и экономичнее. Готовят самостоятельно, кто во что горазд. Еда в кафе — это в основном когда нет времени или есть повод.


End file.
